Warmth
by Moyashi Core
Summary: On a cold evening Gil takes a stroll not expecting Oz to follow him. Oz demands to know what's troubling his cute servant that much and he doesn't take 'nothing' for an answer. I OzxGil, might be a little fluffy...
1. Chapter 1

Warmth

Gilbert sat on his bed, his eyes focused solely on the small picture of his precious one standing on the nightstand. On his lap was resting a small bowl filled with warm soup that was currently serving as a heater for his hands. It wasn't even that much and Gil doubted it was as delicious as it could have been, if it weren't for Alice stuffing almost all of his supplies in her annoying face.

However, having to go to the market place and buy new food was not what annoyed Gil. Having to eat that 'soup' wasn't what annoyed him, either.

It was his pathetic behavior.

He, Gilbert Nightray, was 24 years old and jealous over a chain girl without manners. But his jealousy got some point, right? It wasn't him who Oz was sharing his bed with. It wasn't he who got to be hold when waking up from a nightmare. The worst of all today was that Alice and Oz were both sleeping in his apartment, next to his room. And it were their voices he could hear. Oz telling Alice a story, voice laced with love and tender emotion. How Gil longed to be the one receiving those feelings from Oz. But it was that stupid chain, not him. That girl who "was his Master's sun".

The raven-haired really started to hate her more and more as time went on.

_I need to go for a walk. Immediately._

Gil feared he would kill the girl, when he remained near her. Jealousy just got the best of him.

The night air was biting, wind wiping at his face and the stars sending their light coldly down to earth. Even the moon, Gil thought, was smiling at his cruel fate. Why couldn't he be in love with some daughter of the Baskerville's or some of his cousins? Then he wouldn't have to worry about ending up heartbroken ever again, because he could have the girl if he wanted. One word to the head and he'd have her on a silver platter. Fate, however, was an unkind woman, who thought it better to let him be in love with his Master, who in return, seemed to harbor no such feelings for him, but for that rabbit girl.

Inhaling the smoke of his cigarette, he enjoyed the stinging sensation four cigarettes in a row could have and he smiled. Normally he would become sick from so many at the same time, but he wouldn't notice it, since he already was love sick.

"Gil! There you are!"

Horrified Gil recognized the voice calling out to him as Oz' voice and he thought about running away for a moment, but Oz grabbed his coat before his legs would move so Oz had taken his chance of running away.

"What's the matter, Gil? What are doing out here?"

Gil found himself unable of answering. Why? Why was he here? Shouldn't he be with Alice?

"Gil... Were you crying?"

Suddenly Gil noticed the burning tears on his face. They were warm when coming out of his eyes and getting colder when nearing the end of his face. With shaking fingers he followed the thin trail of his sorrow written on his face. _When...?_

"Gil... answer me. Now!"

"I...I... don't know...," the raven-haired whispered.

"Come on, we should get home. There you can tell me what happened."

Gil only nodded and followed Oz through narrow streets, not even remembering having walked them.

When they arrived at his apartment, Gil only thought about how warm Oz' hands were. How much better he felt, while holding that small hand in his. It felt so good he didn't want to ever let that hand go.

But Oz let go, Oz broke away from their bond and it suddenly hurt again.

"Don't let go," he whispered, desperately, pleadingly. "Please, Oz. Don't let my hand go."

_He's just like when he was fourteen. I wonder what has happened to him._

Oz felt so much sympathy for Gil right now. He knew something was up since his meeting with his brother this morning. But Gil wouldn't tell him. He simply wouldn't tell him what happened.

"Don't worry."

Taking Gil's hand, Oz smiled, surprised at how warm he felt from the inside, when he held Gil's hand. It was calloused from all the work Gil executed, that didn't bother him, though. He loved his servant's touch. He simply loved it and he hated the fact that he was still in the body of a fifteen-year-old boy, while Gil was an adult already.

"I won't let you go."

_I miss teasing Gil. I miss sneaking into his bed and holding him in my arms, pressing his body against mine. I miss seeing him in those sweet sailor suits he used to wear. There isn't even enough time to say what I miss seeing and doing with Gil._

_But the thing I miss the most now, is that I can't read him as clearly as I could when he was still young. Now he can hide things from me that seem important. I wouldn't even know it was him, if it weren't for that encounter in the old mansion._

Oz held Gil's hand gently, leading him to the older one's bedroom. When Gil was finally seated on his bed, Oz crossed his arms and looked at Gil, sternly.

"Now, you tell me, what it is that made you so upset."

"I really... don't know...," Gilbert, answered, whispering. Oh, knew exactly what was causing his tears. He knew where that pain came from.

"Don't give me that, Gilbert. I know exactly that you know, so just tell me. We're friends, aren't we? And friends tell each other when they have problems."

"But you will hate me," now Gilbert started crying again. _Damnit! I am a grown man. I can't cry all the time!_

Oz only shook his head. How could Gil think like that? He would never hate his servant and best friend. The person he held dear the most. Gilbert was the person who had promised him an eternity of servitude and friendship and he held that promise. It was ten years. It had been ten long years that they were separated and Gilbert still wanted to be with him. How could he possibly hate his Gilbert?

"I could never hate you, you hear me, Gil? I could never, ever hate you. No matter what."

When Gil was about to speak, Oz silenced him, pressing a finger to his lips.

"And if it is about that "I betrayed you, I am a Nightray thing", let me tell you that I don't care what your family dictates you, because you are Gil, and Gil belongs to me."

**Yes, Gil definitely belongs to me and to me alone. He is my best friend and my servant. He is the one that will always be by my side.**

The blond boy could see Gil swallow. His raven-haired friend was indeed nervous. Was it that bad? That secret of his?

"I... I..."

"You?"

"...love you."

Oz smiled warmly, shaking his head again and kneeling before Gil who looked down, hiding his face behind his shaggy bangs.

"I already know that, Gil. You told me a lot of times, when we were younger."

Finally, Gil looked up to him, and Oz thought the matter to be done and over with. It was late and even though his mind was still working, he wasn't as quick as he used to be when having rested. But the next thing was something he didn't expect.

"Not like that, Oz. Love as in lovers. Love as in sharing kisses, touches and all."

And now it was Oz' turn to swallow. When they were younger, it was all Oz would dream about at night. Having Gil under him, squirming and moaning from pleasure. He imagined how it would feel, dominating his servant completely and making him his, fully his. Gil was property and he wanted to claim him in every way possible. He was terribly in love with Gil and wanted nothing more than ravish the cute boy, ten years ago. It hadn't changed at all through all this time, but Gil was now an adult and he was still just a kid.

**_I may be physically fifteen but that doesn't stop the fantasies. It doesn't stop my longing for him, his love and his body. And his age doesn't change the fact that he still Gil. So, with Gil being Gil and in love with me, I can still have him my way. What a lucky day..._**

_I knew it. He's disgusted! Why didn't I just lie?_

Because of Oz' silence Gil became more and more uncertain with every passing minute. When he was at the brink of running away, Oz' face was adorned by a smirk. The raven-haired didn't know what to do, or to think of that, so he started to try and back away, only placing himself further on the bed.

"Hm... I like where this goes."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Gil was confused. What did he mean? What did Oz plan to do now?

"You love me, don't you?" Oz only asked, stepping closer to the bed, closer to Gil.

"...Y-Yes," Gil truthfully answered, albeit, embarrassed.

"Then close your eyes, Gil."

Even though Gil didn't trust the situation fully, he still did as he was told. Closing his eyes he waited for whatever was about to come.

He did expect a slap, or some prank, or anything, but a kiss. Oz gave him a kiss. A sweet one at first, before the blond took his face in his hands and kissed him with more passion, more fire, more heat, more hunger.

Gil was taken aback and couldn't grasp what was happening to him. Oz was kissing him.

_He's kissing me. He's kissing me. He's kissing –_

"One, respond to the kisses, the person you love gives you. Two, open your mouth, Gil. I want to kiss you, all tongue and teeth," Oz whispered, before sealing their lips in a kiss again. This time, though, Gil responded, throwing his arms around Oz' neck and relishing in the feeling, even though, he believed it was a dream.

_If this is a dream... please make it last!_

When Oz' body straddled his and the younger one started to unbutton his dress shirt, Gil finally woke from his trance and stopped his Master.

"Wait... We.. we..."

"Oh no, Gil. You can't back away from this," Oz purred seductively. "When you tell me such important things you have to face the consequences."

Nibbling on Gil's earlobe, Oz waited for his servant's protest, which was surely about to come.

"But..."

"No 'But'. You don't know how many times I woke from fantasies about you, how many nights I spent pleasuring myself thinking about you. Oh, you can't imagine what I want to do to you and I will do everything on my mind and more, now that you've confessed to me."

_So he really loves me back? He... loves me?_

**Now that he knows, I can have him, right?**

"So now if you want it or not I will take what is rightfully mine, my sweet Gil."

Despite Gil's nervous face, he was eager when kissing him back and it pleased Oz. It pleased him immensely. When he thought Gil was distracted enough, he continued unbuttoning Gil's shirt so he could finally touch him. Feel and kiss his skin. Caress and worship him, as he deserved.

When the offending article of clothing was out of the way, Oz broke the kiss to start caressing Gil's neck, marking the pale skin several times on his way down to Gil's chest, where he finally stopped to admire Gil's body and the marks he left on the other male. However, there was an ugly scar making him halt immediately. He had done this and he wanted to make up for it. But before he was able to, a loud cry broke through the apartment.

"Oz! Where the bloody hell are you? If you've gone off with the stupid seaweed head again, I will kick your stupid manservant ass!"

Sighing Oz thought about staying the way they were until Alice would decide to go to bed again, but then he remembered that the door wasn't locked. Alice surely would barge into the room and completely destroy their moment of privacy (even if the door would have been locked, Alice would have torn it down somehow, so it didn't matter anyway. She was going to destroy their moment). So kissing his servant a last and passionate time, Oz got up to leave the room, throwing Gil's coat over his shoulders so he could hide his erection. The blond boy could clearly see that his servant didn't want him to leave, but he had to. He didn't want to see his dearest friend and lover fight another one of his dear friends.

"Hey, Gil."

Frustrated, jealous and angry Gil shot his Master only a short glance, because he knew it would only end in him begging Oz on his knees to don't leave him, to stay with him and warm him.

"Prepare for a date, tomorrow. Sharon's taking Alice to the theater so we will have the whole day for us."

Gil swallowed and blushed at the thought of what Oz might have in store for him.

"Good night, Gil. Have a nice and good rest, you'll need the energy for tomorrow."

With that said Oz stepped outside the room, not looking back, because he knew he would finally do what his heart told him to do – well, his groin did tell him the same, but even louder -, go and simply _fuck_ his cute servant.

"Yeah, yeah, Alice. I'm coming..."

Immediately after Oz had closed the door a pillow came flying through the room and hit the door, while the other pillow on the bed was used as a muffle for his frustrated scream. It wasn't because of his arousal, it was because he could have had Oz all for himself, his love, his warmth, his body and then that stupid rabbit had to disturb their peace! Saying he was mad at the girl would be a harsh understatement he was fuming from anger.

Sighing he turned to his side, catching sight of the soup he had left before leaving his apartment in a rush to escape his depressing thoughts; he grabbed the bowl and ate the soup. It was cold, but at least there weren't clumps of fat in it, since Alice had eaten away all the meat in his house.

After having finished his bowl, he decided to go to the kitchen, clean up a little, since he could hear Oz talking to Alice, again in that gentle tone that made him more than jealous. Oz was supposed to be with him not her.

However, she was Oz' friend and therefore he wouldn't dare to really harm her. Oz cared for her, so in the end Gil couldn't do anything.

_Why am I in love with him again?_

The next day, Gil awoke feeling utterly tense. He hadn't slept well, because of the jealousy eating away at his heart, so, when the sun sent his light through the little hole in his curtain, he groaned annoyed and pondered for a moment, whether it would be a good idea to just sleep in or not. In the end, though, he still got up, when he remembered Oz and Alice next room, probably curled up next to one another under the protection of the covers.

It made jealousy spark inside Gilbert again. For how long did he know Oz exactly? The raven-haired didn't understand how the boy could get under his skin without Gil being able to do anything against it. He was desperately in love with the boy since that one day.

Gil's Memory~

The day Oz had decided to run away with Gil. Oz said it would be a new adventure and that they would be home by dinnertime. But they got lost and had to sleep in a cave which was neither comfortable nor really safe. Gil felt like freezing to death when he cowered in some corner of the dark cave, scared and worried sick over his Master.

_What if he catches a cold?_

Worried over his Master who tried to make a fire, he walked over to him shaking while undressing of his jacket. Gently laying it over his Master's shoulders even though he instantly felt colder now that he stood there without his jacket, he smiled and remained near his Master. Oz was warm; Oz was just like the sun. He might burn him sometimes, but without Oz, he knew he wouldn't be alive anymore. In a world without sun, staggering through the darkness, your chances of life nearly were nullified.

"Gil? What are you doing?"

"I don't want Young Master to freeze, so I...," Gil didn't finish the sentence, a blush starting to form on his cheeks. Suddenly he felt very embarrassed by his actions.

"I can see you shiver from here..." Oz mumbled and finally had the fire going. Proud with his work he smiled brightly and looked back at Gil.

"Come here, the best way to warm up is to share body warmth."

Again Gil blushed and at first wanted to back away from Oz, but then Oz pulled him towards his body and hugged him closely.

"It's the Master's duty to protect his servants."

It wasn't the first time for Oz to protect Gil, but for Gil it was the first time, he felt that he, if only just for a second, could accept the warmth his Master provided him with. It was the first time for Gil that Oz made his heart do somersaults in his chest and butterflies rose within his stomach dancing a happy dance.

"Thank you, Oz..."

Gil didn't remember exactly what had happened the day Oz was taken to the Abyss, but he remembered everything else he had experienced together with Oz. Especially that day. It was the day when he fell for Oz. He remembered the feeling of waking up next to Oz, head resting on the older teen's chest. Even though he there was kind of soreness creeping into his body, he felt content waking up with his love.

Sighing, he finally got out of bed and started with bathing, then the housework followed and then he woke up Alice and Oz.

"Get up, you two. Breakfast is ready and Sharon will be here in a few hours."

"Get out, stupid seaweed...," Alice mumbled annoyed and grabbed the also sleeping Oz.

Gil decided to ignore that Alice's hands were on _his Master's_ body.

"If you rather have Break wake you up..."

In an instant, Alice was up and threw Gil and Oz out of her room, so she could get dressed.

"Morning...," Oz groggily mumbled and gave Gil a chaste kiss on the lips before whispering: "I hope you're ready for our day."

Leaving Gil behind with a smug smile Oz made his way to the bathroom so he could get dressed himself and fresh for a day with his beloved.

_I can't remember the last time I was that happy._

* * *

><p><em>Soww... here`s the first chapter. I don't know when the second will be on, because I have to study for a test on friday (Oh my God... I can't believe it... why do I have to study for this shit all the time? I don't even know for what I should use it... physics just isn't my kind of thing!)<em>

_Hopefully you liked it :D_

_Have a nice weekend Moyashi Core _


	2. Chapter 2

Finally made it :D  
>Second chapter's up, I hope you'll like it. Have fun reading<p>

* * *

><p>To hell with those bloody <em>secret relationships. <em>They were nothing like authors used to describe in Sharon's silly novels about noblemen falling in love with servant girls or something like that. No, his secret relationship was frustrating.

One week ago his sweet Gil had confessed to him and even though he had imagined it to be another way before that whole Abyss incident, he was pretty pleased back then.

He remembered his so-called Pre-Abyss-Plan, where he planned to take Gil on a few trips into the woods or to the city, dance with him in the rain and do this entire romantic stuff, just to see him smile and blush and make him happy. Then, one evening, he would steal Gil's first kiss and seal their eternal love, promising never ending bliss, because Gil just seemed to make forever possible, when he lost faith in everyone, including himself. They would share shy kisses throughout the day, climb into the other's bed at night and just caress each other timidly, until sleep came over then. It would be a few months, until those inexperienced touches and kisses would morph into serious make out sessions in the deserted library or under the protection of Oz' covers. Then, and only then, Oz would make love to his servant, to his beloved, until the younger one couldn't even say his own name.

However, Oz had to realize on that very evening when Gil confessed, his Pre-Abyss-Plan to conquer Gil sucked. First, he didn't even have enough patience to wait for a week. When the blonde boy thought about it, he had to admit, that he became instantly hard, only thinking about Gil, before he fell into the Abyss, now he only had to hear that name, because Gil had changed from simply adorable, cute and _fuckable _to drop-dead-gorgeous, deadly handsome and _still fuckable._

But that wasn't what frustrated Oz. It was that whole week, where he had to change plans every day, because they never seemed to get some peace lately.

When they had their _special day_, the day when Oz was about to make Gil finally his, Break, Sharon and Alice were out the house, but then Uncle Oscar decided to come over and 'grace his precious boys with his charming personality', he made them play chess with him and they lost, every game. So, Oz had to keep his hands by himself, while Gil looked just so tempting. It was as if he was trying to tell Oz, to take him on that freakin' table, where the chessboard lay. But Oz ignored it, mostly.

The next day, he and Gil planned 'to go to the city for some shopping'. Which meant, that they would buy some stuff, Oz didn't care what they bought, and then fly to Gil's apartment to spent some quality time. But that plan was destroyed cruelly, too. This time by Alice. She insisted on going with them, because she had already spent a day without her _manservant._ Oz loved that girl, he loved her almost as much as he loved his little Ada, but as soon as those words had left her pretty lips, he had to fight the urge to kill her, instantly. Well, Gil offered his hand, for he, too, looked annoyed, but Oz couldn't allow that. So they had to take Alice with them.

They day after that, Oz made up a new story, he said that Vincent was ill, very ill, and that Gil had to leave for the Nightray mansion, he would go as well, because Gil would be helpless without him and so they went directly to Gil's apartment, only to find Vincent sleeping on Gil's couch. To say that Oz was pissed off would be a gross understatement. He was raging inside! But he remained calm and asked Gilbert nicely to throw Vincent out, however that proved to be a bigger problem than anticipated. Vincent was crying as soon as Gil tried to tell him that he should leave, because they had some serious things to discuss. It took them the whole evening to throw Vincent out, after that they were exhausted.

Oz still had hope, though. They could always say that Vincent's illness was going on for a week or at least a few days more than they thought. And when Oz was about to ravish Gil in the morning, Liam decided to knock on the door and tell Gil that there was a mission from Pandora.

God had no mercy for Oz.

* * *

><p>Gil was not doing any better. He, too, was annoyed at the fact that they could never spent any time alone, but he was also nervous because it would be his first time with his precious Master. He loved Oz sincerely and he wanted to be with him; however, he feared that he would not be enough for the younger one, so he was also relieved for not having some privacy.<p>

Still, he wanted to show Oz how he felt about him and therefore he managed to get a day off from Pandora (he 'wasn't feeling that well') and he simply took Oz with him to the 'Paradise Gardens' without telling anybody where they went. He planned to spend the day there, playing around in the snow and after that, they would retreat to the nearby Inn, where he had already booked a room just for the two of them. They would sit by the fire, drink a nice cup of tea or hot chocolate, whichever Oz chose and then maybe share lazy kisses, or something. Gil did so not want to think about what else Oz might want to do that evening, so he avoided those thoughts. It was embarrassing to be a virgin at the age of twenty-four. He had tried to bed a few women and men, but he couldn't get his mind of the one he loved, so it never ended well for him. The women would slap him, while the men would simply laugh at him and leave. It was difficult. Even Vincent had some experience with women; he was popular with them, too, even more so than Gil was and it only served to embarrass him further.

"Gil, this is simply beautiful," Oz whispered in awe, as he observed the sparkling scene. The trees were nearly shining because of the snow and the see was frozen, so you could easily walk on it.

Gil smiled at his beloved because of that certain sparkle in those green eyes and said:

"Knew you would like it... but you will not like that."

As soon as the words had left his lips, Oz had a snowball in his face and Gil ran for it. When they were younger Gil would have never even dared to think of throwing a snowball at Oz' face, but now they no longer were Master and servant, they were lovers and as such he could forget his servitude. Even if it was just for one day. Oz followed him laughing and throwing snowballs at his head. When Oz finally caught up to Gil, he launched himself at his raven and tackled him into the snow, where they were lying laughing and simply enjoying themselves. Albeit there was snow underneath his clothes, Gil was still happy and didn't even feel cold. He was warm from the inside out and he loved the feeling of it. The last time he felt that way, was when he was fourteen. It had been ten long years for him to feel warm and content again and now he had the feeling back.

"Hey Gil, let's build a snowman!"

* * *

><p>"I think you should become an artist or something, Gil. That snowman really was something!"<p>

Oz exclaimed while warming his body at the fire. Gil was currently in the bathroom, changing his wet clothes.

"Thanks, but I think my current job's perfect," Gil answered, still smiling. He walked up to Oz to sit next to him and cuddle a little, so he could steal some warmth from the other.

"Woah, Gil! You're freezing! I think we should get under the covers, you feel exactly like that snowman!"

Oz didn't wait for an answer, instead he simply pulled Gil with him onto the bed and embraced him as best as he could.

**Gil's become so handsome and strong and he's just so well-built. I wonder if I will look that way, in ten years...**

Oz had never been the one to feel self-conscious but now he strangely did. Gil had matured so much over the years, yes, he still was his little, sometimes shy, Gil but he also was a grown man, skilled at the usage of guns and very much able to fend for himself. Suddenly Oz' confidence seemed to vanish as the smoke of Gil's cigarettes did. And what did he have to offer his handsome and skilled lover? He was a boy at the age of fifteen, with nothing to give but his young body, which he loathed that very moment, because it was just that. Young. Not twenty-five like it should be, not tall, good-looking and breath taking like Gil's. He was still just a kid.

**I have to make that uncertainty go away. Gil won't love a kid that can't believe in itself.**

"Gil... what is it that makes you love me?"

At first Gil's eyes widened, before his gaze turned into a loving, gentle one, full of warmth. A little smile graced his small lips and gave way to a line of white teeth.

"When I was fourteen I loved you for your acceptance of the person I am. You were like the sunlight for me. Warming me and still... If I dared to bathe for too long in that very light, I'd be purged for sure. Still, I wanted to come closer to you, as close as I could get," Gil explained and sat up to light another of his cigarettes.

"Then that very dame came, when your father came to the mansion. You had worked so hard and drained yourself completely just to please your father and he rejected you. I couldn't accept that and confronted your father who upset you so greatly, but he locked me away. Even though, I dreaded being separated from you, it also gave me time to think."

Oz listened closely, never expecting such a big story around his feelings from Gil, but Gil never ceased to amaze him. Never.

"We are not connected by light, but by darkness. We belong together like the moon and the stars do and that's why I promised you eternity. Forever may not be enough time for me to express my love for you, but I vowed to try and I swore to you that day. That's when I realized how much I loved you, when I was fourteen."

"What changed...?" Oz' voice was filled with fear and sadness, he feared that Gil wouldn't love him as fierce as he did ten years ago.

"The feeling grew stronger over the years. At first I thought that I had lost what was most precious to me without fulfilling my promise, but then I had the chance to save you, which was my force of life for the past ten years and when I finally had you back I couldn't believe it. I wanted to hug you, kiss you, dance around like a mad man, but I didn't. I have changed, I have grown. Therefore, I feared what you might think of me now, that I am a grown man. I wondered if a boy your age could love a man of my age."

Gilbert's eyes followed the curls of the bluish smoke and closed for a second.

"But you do, you love me... What I see in you is a boy who has suffered too much; a boy who fakes a smile here and there in order to hide his true feelings. I also see a young man who is confident and fight for his goals. And I see the one I love, isn't that enough?"

Chuckling a bit, Gil put out his cigarette and turned around to look at Oz. His gaze only lingered for a second on those green eyes, before he closed them and pulled Oz toward him.

"Doubts shouldn't cloud your eyes. As long as we're here, together, I want them to shine with happiness."

**He loves me, he really does and has so for a long time. I want to pay him back with a bit of my heart. But before that I have to tease him a little. I want to see the old Gil.**

"I love you Gil, and your words comfort me a lot, but still... You're being corny, you sure you're a man?"

Immediately Gil blushed and muttered something about 'ungratefulness' and 'non-romantic brat', but Oz only smiled and crept closer to the older male.

"You know what Gil?" He whispered in the raven's ear and gave it an experimental lick.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>There he was again, his sweet, blushing Gil. He loved him this way, he didn't feel that inferior to the older man, but he also loved him because he felt like he had to protect him and that was a good feeling. The best he ever had. It warmed him from the inside out.<p>

With the last words spoken, Oz finally sealed their lips in a sweet kiss, taking Gil's face in his hands and pressing his body into the raven's. Gil tasted of tobacco and the faintest hint of black tea and Oz found himself addicted to that combination of tastes. He doubted that he would enjoy the taste in his own mouth created from him smoking and drinking tea for four people like Gil sometimes did, but when he kissed Gil he loved it. In fact he loved everything about that mouth. Those lips were tempting and he loved they way Gil expressed so many things with them. The line they formed when he was angered, or the way his teeth bothered his bottom lip, whenever he was in deep thought. Their sight of Gil's lips enchanted Oz, so now he was cherishing them with his very own pair of lips. The first kisses were sweet and loving, but then they turned into something new, something hot and passionate.

**When Gil referred to me as his sun, I will warm him, no burn him and leave my marks so no one ever tries to touch him.**

The line that separated reality from illusion, thought from emotion, slowly began to blur. Oz did not know how or when his hands had ended up on Gil's body, one playing with the nipples on his beloved's chest, while the other was occupied in Gil's pants, making Gil go mad with light touches. He did not know how Gil had ended up on his hands and knees, head hanging between his arms and shaking badly, Oz did not care _how_ it all had happened the moment was what mattered.

His hands greedily roamed Gil's behind, wondering if another man had ever been allowed to touch his Gil the way he did now, but he abandoned the thoughts the moment they came. He wanted to concentrate on his lover.

Kissing his way from Gil's thigh to the line where his legs formed into that nice butt, Oz spread the cheeks and kissed Gil's entrance. From the way Gil shivered he could that he enjoyed it and Oz daringly started licking and sucking, darting his tongue in and out of Gil, inwardly happy for all those books his uncle had hid poorly in the library. Without those, he wouldn't know one of those immoral practices he used on Gil. And Gil seemed to enjoy it from the sounds he made.

Oz stopped his ministrations; instead, he started circling Gil with his index finger, before entering him.

The whole preparation part made Oz nearly go mad, because he dreaded the waiting. He took pleasure in giving pleasure to Gil, but he was losing his grip on sanity as well as patience. Gil didn't really help with all that pleading and moaning.

When Oz thought Gil was prepared enough, that he wouldn't feel any pain, Oz finally eased into Gil, never having felt that complete or pleasured. Sure, he had his experience with his own body but what happened now was another thing. He had to close his eyes and concentrate on not starting to simply _fucking_ his Gil into the next century.

"You can move now, Oz... No, you have to or else I'm going to do it by myself"

* * *

><p>It hadn't been painless and Gil still felt a little sting whenever he moved, but he felt entirely boneless and satisfied. There seemed to be a smile that never left his lips, because he didn't cease to feel happy. Content he snuggled closer to Oz and buried his nose in the blond locks that were in a total disarray and even a little sweaty. But he didn't care. Oz in his arms was enough.<p>

"Tell me Oz, were do you get your information from? Surely, it is Oscar's private collection..."

"How do you know?"

"Well... there was one or another I've read through the time."

"Oh," Oz purred with sparked interest. "Which one was it?"

"The courtesan's art of love," Gil answered blushing and thinking about what exactly he had read that day. He'd memorized every word of it, burnt the pictures into his mind and couldn't forget. And the fact that those... things made him feel aroused was even more embarrassing.

"I didn't read that one, I think, why don't you go and explain it to me? That art of love..."

Gil swallowed, gathering up his courage, telling himself to be a man, he had slept with Oz and was with a relationship with the blonde. He shouldn't feel embarrassed about anything!

"Well, I could show you, my lord."

Oz grinned and played along, the act making him feel that certain warmth in the pit of his bottom again.

"How much is your service, then?"

"Let's talk about payment later"

* * *

><p>"Where have you been Oz? You're my manservant, you can't just leave me alone!"<p>

Alice's wrath was painful for Oz and annoying to Gil. The raven-haired was extremely tired and even sorer. He felt the dire need of a bed, only to sleep in it and get a little bit of his energy back.

"Shut up and grow up a bit, stupid rabid, you're not the center of the world," Gil said. His voice laced with anger but there was also something else. Something much darker, dark enough to make even Alice shut up for a while.

"I'm going to bed now, anyone who dares to interrupt me, will find a hole between his eyes, maybe two."

When Gil was in his room, Alice started ranting on again, complaining about Gil and Oz and the whole world because there was no meat again, Oz all the while ignoring her politely, thinking about this one special day he had with his courtesan and enjoying the aftermath.

"I don't know... but I think there is something dirty going on between you two," Break suddenly muttered, Oz having never noticed that the creepy one-eyed man had appeared.

"Well, there's nothing dirty going on, I don't know what you mean."

"That smile again, you are very creepy, boy."

"Am I now? Well, I don't care."

**Gil loves me, that's enough.**


End file.
